When RAGE Emerges
by RBartlomain
Summary: Cell is back and Gohan finds that he cannot beat the monstrous android. More Z Warriors die and it triggers a RAGE in Gohan unleashing a new form from within.


**Title:** When RAGE Emerges  
  
**Rating:** PG-13  
  
**Author:** Z-Fiction  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I associated with DragonBall/Z/GT, Funimation, Bird Studios, etc. in any way. Nor do I take responsibility if some child 12 or younger wanders in and becomes offended, etc. by any of the content below (13 and older I realize I am responsible for).  
  
**Summary:** Cell is back and Gohan finds that he cannot beat the monstrous android. More Z Warriors die and it triggers a RAGE in Gohan unleashing a new form from within.  
  
**Chapters So Far:** 1  
  
**Current Chapter:** 1

* * *

"Thank God. Thank God, it is over." Gohan uttered these words lying limp on the cold hard earth.  
  
The dust was still settling hindering Gohan's vision. He could hear the voices of his loved ones calling out to him. Trunks was getting closer. Gohan could hear it. A smile met Gohan's lips, just before he cocked his head to the side and spit up blood from his stomach. He hadn't noticed an enormous gash in his right rib-cage area. At that moment a roll of thunder tore through Gohan's head. It was not a literal thunder, but the knowledge or foreshadowing of the fact... the fact that… the worst was yet to come…  
  
Trunks saw the shadow of Gohan's limp body through fits of clouds, dust clouds. His friends and family were shortly behind him. The purple-haired teen kept running toward his master, though before that event. Trunks had not noticed Vegeta's sudden reluctance as he came to a screeching halt just behind Trunks. Trunks hadn't noticed the incredible wave of power sweeping down on them.  
  
He had felt something. Vegeta had felt something. He knew what it was but just couldn't fathom the possibility. The proud Sayain prince shook his head in disbelief and continued walking toward Kakarot's kid, ever so slowly. He couldn't place his finger on how but he knew it.. no… HE.. was coming. He was coming back and Kakarot's death had been in vain. Hmphh. Why should he care? He hated Kakarot. But.. still.. this meant more than just the pointless death of his Sayain rival. It meant much more.  
  
Gohan struggled to his feet just to be brought back down by the force of gravity. Yes, gravity. Damn that nonsense. Gohan knew he was being stupid, for he knew the scientific side. We needed gravity. But he hated everything at that moment. His father was dead. His mother didn't know. And he.. he would be the one forced to tell her of his death. "Damn you Father! Why did you go and die on me?!? DON'T YOU CARE!?!?"  
  
He knew his father cared. He knew his father was dying in the way of emotion now. But it must have been what he wanted. Gohan was proud of his Sayain father and knew Goku would risk his life again and again for not just his friends and family, but also for the lives of those who turned their back on him in this time of need, the strangers ignorant to true fact. He died for them as well. It made no sense to Gohan at the time. But it would.. quite soon.  
  
Trunks collapsed onto his knees by his young master. Seeing Gohan in such critical condition brought back memories too painful too remember, yet to overpowering to fight away. He was young yet and his master, Gohan, was the only person left to fight the androids. Trunks could remember thinking that Gohan was so brave for doing all that he does for everyone, not just the people he knew. The young teen had been training under Gohan for some time and constantly being pushed closer and closer to a form of superiority over the pathetic child he was now. He would soon reach Super Saiyan.. then he would show them... his mother, the androids, everybody. He was going to prove them wrong.  
  
Trunks eyes glazed over as he stared at Gohan. Cell was defeated and Gohan was still alive. Yet this scene had brought him so much pain. He had tried to stop it, but the memories continued to play-back in his head. He did not want them to. But they did....  
  
Reports of two androids destroying cities constantly blared over the radio. The announcer never usually finished his report, having been killed in the androids' path. Trunks was still training with Gohan. He was so close. "This is just too much. I have to do this, for mom, for Gohan, for everyone.. for me." That was what Trunks continuously found himself saying, thinking, and feeling. He has come so close to reaching his time of transformation. But his weak form just couldn't hold out. There was nothing there, nothing powerful enough to drive him over the edge. Role playing wasn't helping.  
  
Gohan and Trunks had been relaxing upon a cliff-side when it happened. He remembered it so clearly. A tear streamed down Trunks' cheek as he continued to gaze at his young master. And continued to remember the pain. It was all so clear, explosions had come from a near-by city. They were in no way natural. Trunks and Gohan both knew that it was the androids. Gohan prepared for battle, and so did Trunks. But, but... he was told he could not go. The words cut him like a knife. Pleading seemed to work, but he was only fooling himself. He blacked out. What had happened Trunks wasn't too clear on at the time. But he knew, he now knew.  
  
Gohan had knocked him out so that Trunks would not be hurt. But he has ended up being hurt all the more. Gohan must have gone off to battle the androids alone. "WHY!?!" Trunks screamed and Gohan look up at him with unknowing eyes. He was unaware of what was once his fate. Vegeta looked up to his son and wondered. That was all he could do.  
  
Trunks had awoken on the cliff-side only to find that Gohan was not there. The city was near. As Trunk approached the city he became even more aware of the hard rain that was falling onto him. It was surprisingly cold and sharp. It stung and cut Trunks' face as he landed. Trunks had walked shortly before screaming for Gohan. But there was no answer. The reason for this had dawned upon him.. but he wouldn't accept it. He could not accept it. But he had to, he had stumbled upon the body of his master. No, not just his master, his friend. Trunks had known the truth but still yet remained stubborn to the truth.  
  
He cried. Harder than he ever had. Trunks had held Gohan's head in his arms cradling it. Rocking back and forth he cried. It was too much. He laid his head upon the ground and the tears poured harder and harder. It seemed as though the tears were thicker than the rain because not a drop appeared upon his face at the time. It fell from his hair but the tears were overwhelming. His purple hair bounced up and down with each falling raindrop. Gohan was dead and it was all to real now. It was too much. Upon his knees he clenched his fists together as he stared at the body of his best friend.  
  
Trunks' eyes became white as he was angered by the death of his master. Saddened by the death of his friend. Upon his knees... upon his knees. The ground began to quake.. upon his knees. His clenched fists acted on their own. His hair turned a golden color and his pupils came back a bright green. It was the time of his transformation. But he would give that all up just to spend one more day with Gohan. "GOHAN!!" yelled Trunks as he slammed his fists upon the ground. The earth beneath shattered and dust arose from the cracks. Upon his knees.. it was just too much. He had been pushed over the edge, and there was no turning back. If only he could. If only, if only.  
  
Trunks looked at Gohan, lying upon the earth, with his head turned into a puddle of blood. He couldn't allow Gohan to die now. He had lost him once before and, though it was not his own time, he was not about to lose him again. It wasn't going to happen. Trunks hid his pain with a smile at Gohan. The smile was returned ever so slightly. While Trunks was capable of hiding it, Gohan was not. The short smile turned to a cringe and Gohan's body shook with pain. His eyes were glossing over now. Gohan's body began to shake rapidly and enter an insane fit of bouncing every which way. "Gohan, don't you dare leave me now, just hold on", whispered Trunks to the young child. Even now, in Gohan's youth of the past, Trunks was still learning from this brave warrior. There was so much more to him than met the eye.  
  
"Hold on."

* * *

Sorry I have not continued until now. I have been away and unable to connect to the internet for a very long time. But alas, I am back. My new email is or you may contact me at either works. Thank you and I hope the reviewers come back to read. This ends Chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be started shortly. Please continue reviewing. Sorry I didn't indent but stupid Notepad won't "preserve it". I will use WordPerfect or see if I can get Word for next time then I will also re-upload this chapter. 


End file.
